101613doirjack
04:00 -- gaslampTragedian GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 16:00 -- 04:03 GT: Greetings 04:03 GA: hello 04:04 GA: it says pester, you must be human? 04:05 GT: You get messages from automatons or such often? 04:05 GA: er 04:05 GA: from aliens, actually 04:05 GA: well 04:05 GA: maybe from aliens 04:05 GA: its a long story 04:05 GA: but if youre talking to me, and you have my chumhandle, you must have sburb, no? 04:06 GT: Indeed I do. I have my bonafide beta invite and everything. And I am just chuffed to bits to get started. I haven't had some videotainment in ages. 04:07 GA: yeah it sounds like so much fun 04:08 GA: has anyone in the group started yet? 04:09 GT: I just started myself. This game seems to actually effect reality! 04:10 GA: whoa 04:10 GA: in what way? 04:11 GT: Well I just served as Kate's server player, and I was able to see and manipulate her room. It was like my cursor was a ghost...except sometimes it dropped odd machine bits. 04:11 GA: whoa 04:12 GA: what did the machines do? 04:13 GT: Kate seeemed to catch on quickly. The machines made a miniture figurine of her...when it broke well. 04:13 GT: --sends a file anotherworld.jpg-- 04:14 GA: wow 04:15 GT: Quite. If there is such a thing as alien life, I'm sure it is out there...and that is incomprenhensible and horrifying. 04:21 GT: I wonder if this game can kill us. 04:22 GA: huh 04:23 GA: thats a bit... drastic? 04:23 GA: why would a game kill its players 04:23 GA: thats not good for business 04:23 GA: also how did the game send kate to that place? 04:23 GT: I don't know. But what kind of game lets you effect the real world and sends you to a highly elaborate silacrum of a fantastic landscape 04:23 GT: So...I think this game can kill us. 04:24 GA: yeah 04:24 GA: huh 04:24 GA: so what do the machines really do, though? 04:24 GA: because you said it made a figuringe... 04:24 GA: but they must be game constructs for progress 04:25 GT: Yes. It's a series of three machines. It works with charecter sheets to replicate items. 04:25 GA: whoa 04:25 GA: replicate items? 04:25 GA: can you make new items? 04:26 GT: Well her charecter sheet made a miniture figurine of her instead of her. But besides that it seems to replicate. I haven't had much chance to experiment. 04:26 GA: that sounds so cool 04:27 GA: and that place she is in is cool 04:27 GA: i really need to get playing 04:27 GT: I need to wait for someone to be my server 04:28 GA: hmm 04:28 GA: do you think we need to make a chain of some sort? 04:28 GA: we need to get 8 people in one session 04:28 GT: Seems that way... 04:28 GT: It would probably be bad if the chain got broken. 04:28 GA: yeah 04:30 GA: well, its been nice meeting you! 04:30 GA: by the way, whats your name? 04:30 GA: mines doir 04:32 GT: Jack...Jack Oswald. Pleasure to make your aquaintance. 04:32 GA: cool, cya later jack 04:33 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 16:33 --